Brother of Mine
Brother of Mine Limited Time Mission Event available from February 3, 2011 to February 10, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. They snatched my brother. It's going to get messy. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Without A Trace "PLAYER, you helped me before with my brother Juan. He's gone missing, and I thought you could assist me again. Help me and I'll make sure you get some good rewards." - Rosario Dominquez "Juan was involved in some kind of petty crime ring? Of course. And you think it got him into trouble somehow? Maybe Tim Lee knows something." - Rosario Dominquez #Get support from your mafia 5 times. (Gift Request) #Rob 20 times in New York. }} Small Fish, Big Pond "Juan Dominquez? Yeah, I know the guy. Not too bright, but his sister looks out for him. What was the name of that crime ring you found?" - Tim Lee "Turns out the Aces are missing a lot of members. Now that you're involved, they want to join forces with you and find out what happened." - Tim Lee #Collect from your Dockyard 2 times. (You can collect from Dockyard every 8 hours) #Take out 5 Ace Thugs. (Requires 8 ) #Fight 40 opponents in New York. Lawless Lawmen "Hey, I just got called in for questioning because of you! Cops are on to us. They only let me go because I agreed to work with them. Whoever took Juan has been on the police's radar for some time now." - Tim Lee "Good Work. Let's pass along some of that info to the cops and get them off our back a little. In the meantime, let's follow that lead you found and go to Las Vegas." - Tim Lee #Win 25 fights in New York. #Win 1 War. Play Your Cards "We need more info. Snoop around, and see what you can turn up. I'll check my sources and meet you back here." - Tim Lee "You're working with Lee? Well, not anymore. The people you're looking for call themselves the Black Wolves, and they just chased Lee out of town." - Tim Lee #Get support from your mafia 10 times. (Gift Request) #Build 2 Vehicles. }} Get Lucky "I have a bone to pick with the Black Wolves, so I'll help you find Juan. They have him held prisoner. The Aces stole some info from the Black Wolves, so they rounded them all up for interrogation." - Michelle Paulis "You escaped, but it was close! Juan took a bullet, but I think he'll be okay. Let's get him to the hotel and then the hell out of Las Vegas." - Michelle Paulis #Ice 10 opponents in Las Vegas. #Job: Create A Diversion (15x). #Take out 12 Black Wolf Gunmen. (Requires 15 ) Check Out "Our only way out now is to use your connection with the cops, blow the cover off the Black Wolves, and use a distraction to get Juan out of here." - Rosario Dominquez "Juan! He's hurt, but he'll be okay. Thank you so much! Here, take this reward. I owe you big time." - Rosario Dominquez #Ask for 10 Manila Envelopes from mafia. #Get support from your mafia 15 times. (Gift Request) #Win 20 fights in Las Vegas. }} Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Brother of Mine Category:Limited Time Missions